1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technique for crimping and fixing a wire and a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a terminal-fitted wire including a wire in which a conductor wire is exposed at an end and a terminal fitting to be crimped and fixed to this end. The terminal fitting of the terminal-fitted wire takes various shapes, one of which includes a cylindrical wire crimping portion (so-called, closed barrel portion). Since this closed barrel-type terminal fitting has a high waterproof function, it is suitable for a connector likely to be used in an outdoor environment (e.g. charging connector of an electric vehicle) and the like.
Concerning closed barrel-type terminal fittings, a technique for crimping and fixing a wire and a terminal fitting by deforming a closed barrel portion under pressure in a state where a conductor wire of the wire is inserted in the closed barrel portion is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-153187 and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. H06-48171.